This invention relates to a surgical device, and more particularly, to a surgical tool for use in performing abdominal hysterectomies.
The basic technique of an abdominal hysterectomy is well known in the medical art. Reference is made to U. S. medical references in which the steps in performing a hysterectomy are set forth therein. One such reference is "An Atlas of Pelvic Operations" published by W. B. Saunders Company and written by Langdon Parsons, M. D. and Howard Ulfelder, M. D. in 1968.
Basically, an incision is made in the abdominal wall and underlying peritoneum so as to expose the abdominal cavity and the various organs therein including the uterus. The uterus is to be removed at its cervical juncture with the vagina commonly referred to as the fornix. Upon identifying such juncture, surrounding blood vessels are ligated and circumcision is made about the vaginal wall at this fornix area. Upon removal of the uterus, the resulting vaginal edges are sewn shut.
Various problems arise in this general operation. The exact location of the vaginal fornix may be difficult to find in some patients. Moreover, constant attention must be made to bleeding due to the surrounding ligaments and blood vessels. Also, a clean, circular incision about the vaginal wall at the fornix may be difficult.
In response thereto I have invented a surgical tool for abdominal hysterectomies which comprises a rigid, inner ring for insertion into the vagina so as to rigidify and define the fornix area from within the vagina. An outer ring is clamped about this inner ring with the vaginal wall therebetween prior to the above circumcision. This rigid ring further presents a guide for scalpel circumcision about the vaginal wall by the surgeon. The clamping assembly precludes undesirable bleeding from the surrounding blood vessels upon circumcision. Subsequent to the circumcision and uterus removal, the blood vessels are then ligated and the clamp easily removed. The resulting annular edge of the vagina is then sutured together.
My surgical device defines a fornix area and provides a rigid guide to the surgeon to allow for a proper vaginal circumcision. Furthermore, undesirable bleeding from the surrounding blood vessels can be controlled due to the relationship between the outer clamping ring and inner ring assemblies.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a surgical tool for use in hysterectomy operations.
Another object of this invention is to provide a surgical tool, as aforesaid, which rigidly defines and outlines the vaginal fornix.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a surgical tool, as aforesaid, which provides a guide to the surgeon for circumcision of the vaginal wall at the fornix area.
Another object of this invention is to provide a surgical tool, as aforesaid, which controls hemostatic pressure and precludes bleeding from surrounding ligaments and blood vessels during and after said circumcision.
Another object of this invention is to provide a surgical tool, as aforesaid, which comprises inner and outer ring assemblies which are easily adaptable for insertion into and withdrawal from a patient.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.